


you know what i like

by luniy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Casual Sex, Human Names, M/M, bathing together, language lessons, nothing like showing up to ur mans house for an impromptu dick appointment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luniy/pseuds/luniy
Summary: "The other countries Kiku was close with were convinced that every visit he made to Hera would end in a sexual encounter, but realistically it was more like 50% of his visits....60% maybe."





	you know what i like

**Author's Note:**

> what's good y'all  
> giripan is a rarepair from a dormant fandom but I love them so much that you can't stop me from writing smut for them in the year of our lord 2017  
> also this is the first and only? fic I've ever written so questions comments complains etc are nice!

      They had a nice, mostly wordless dinner and sat in the garden to watch the sun set. When Kiku first began visiting regularly, he would always come bearing food or flowers or a discussion topic, all really as pretenses to simply see Herakles. But this time around Kiku had skipped the distractions and simply knocked on Herakles' door one foggy afternoon. If asked, Kiku would've hastily explained that it was a whim, and hoped it didn't seem as if something was leading him.  
      Herakles had picked up on this subtlety.  
      Once the sun had sunk below the horizon Hera stretched and exhaled through his nose, smiling. "Looks like it'll be awfully dark before long. You're welcome to stay until the morning." This did not necessarily have a double meaning, it was simply hospitality. "As long as you don't have any other engagements."  
Kiku didn't. He shifted on the grass and looked at his watch, which was already barely readable in the dim light. He wasn't really able to register the time, but the gesture comforted him. Kiku's traditional part was embarrassed to accept Hera's generosity, but another part of him--  
      "Yes, I'd like that. If you'll pardon the intrusion." Kiku smiled with sheepish gratitude, the slightest of redness on his cheeks, and he could make out through the dim that Hera was grinning too, his eyes ever sleepy and heartfelt.  
      "Hardly an intrusion." Hera laughed as he stood up, and held out a hand to help Kiku to his feet. "You're welcome to use my bathroom to wash up. I'll clean up the kitchen a bit while you do that."  
      "Ah... yes, thank you."

      They parted ways once inside the house. The bathroom was upstairs and on the other side of the house from the kitchen. The small room had wooden walls and a low ceiling, rafters painted white. Facing the door was a mirror and a porcelain sink with shelving below it. On the wall to the right of the mirror hung a few towels in pale colors. The toilet was in a room adjacent, and nearly half of this room was taken up by a white rectangular bathtub that sat to the right of the sink. A tiny window with teal curtains was set into the wall above the tub.  
      _The plumbing pipes are likely retrofitted to the house_ , Kiku noted. _I wonder if the running water is audible in the rest of the house...._  
      He reached to turn one of two metal knobs, the one painted with a red dot. With a slight squeak the flow of water ambled to life from the faucet, filling the tub. Kiku was suddenly anxious, realizing he would have to decipher the unfamiliar soaps and products around him. He was intruding in another person's bathroom, and what if he were to accidentally misuse or waste a particularly expensive ointment, or-- Kiku shut his eyes. He straightened his posture and placed a hand on one of the wooden walls. _It'll be fine_.  
      The tub was filled to a shallow ten centimeters, but Kiku decided it would be enough. He located a simple bar of soap and stepped into the bathtub. He sat in the hot water and pondered. Despite having gone to visit Hera so many times, it still took him so long to truly relax. With every social interaction, to this day it took him a portion of the event to realize that some of his colleagues actually enjoyed his company. The hot water was calming his tense muscles and his mind began to drift. The other countries he was close with were convinced that every visit he made to Hera would end in a sexual encounter, but realistically it was more like 50% of his visits....60% perhaps. He let out a happy sigh as he let his mind float through those memories, letting go of his scrupulosity bit by bit.

      After a few minutes of motionless calm, he reached out of the tub to take a cup from one of the shelves below the sink. Dipping the cup in the water, he doused his neck and chest. He stretched out his legs to wet them as well, then onto his head and hair. He turned to face the shelves and leaned his thin arms over the edge of the tub to get a better look at the many bottles on the shelves. Scouring them, he noticed that one label read "2 [ ] 1". _At least Arabic numerals are universal._ He picked it out and turned it over to look at the back. Printed there was information in tiny English. "2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner." Before he could use it however, he heard a creak. Kiku turned to look over his bare shoulder to see Greece peeking through a crack in the door, which then immediately closed.  
      "Oh! Kiku, I'm sorry-! I ah, I thought you were taking a shower, but I couldn't hear you for a long time...I thought I might come check--I'm sorry." Kiku could tell that Hera was repentant, but he could also hear a smile in his voice. And Hera was indeed smirking. Kiku wouldn't have just accidentally forgotten to lock the door behind him.  
In the brief silence, Kiku did his best to compose himself. His back still to the door, he inhaled and closed his eyes. Then he breathed, "...Would you like to come help me?"  
      Kiku reflected how salacious that question sounded, but again, he was far past the point of pretense.  
Hera reopened the door and walked in, chuckling. Kiku slid deeper into the water and opened his eyes to peek at his companion disrobing. He hung his clothes on a bare towel hanger and stepped a foot into the tub. The water sloshed as Kiku turned around and made room for Hera, who sat down facing him.  
      "Now, Kiku, you're my _guest_. I'll allow you to use more water than this." Said Hera, addressing the shallow water which was also cooling down. He reached over Kiku's shoulder and leaned in to turn the faucet back on. In the process he leaned forward so far that their cheeks could nearly touch. It was Kiku's turn to smirk. He let their bodies press together. Hera slid his arms around Kiku's torso, and for all the sexual charge in the air it was a tender motion.  
      "Wash my hair?" asked Kiku. "In the mood to be doted on, are we?" Hera responded. Kiku pulled one shoulder up and tilted his head in a mock demure act. "Yes," he said with a grin. Hot water from the faucet pooled around them.  
      They washed each other and let their touches linger. Neither of them spoke, but their eye contact was prolonged and heated. They let the bath drain and rinsed themselves with clear water. Hera leaned in to try to kiss Kiku's lips but Kiku turned his head, lips landing on his cheek instead. Hera pulled back and Kiku had a cunning look on his face.  
      "You know Herakles...It's such a shame, you've been so earnest in your study of Japanese, yet I've made no effort to learn Greek." Kiku brought up his delicate hand to rest on Hera's jaw, then pulled it away. He was really playing it up.  
      Hera leaned back in, his mouth near Kiku's ear this time.  
      " _Tease_." He whispered.  
      Kiku gently nuzzled into Hera's face.  
      "So? Will you teach me?" He chuckled quietly-- "Darling Hera?" His voice was a cloying murmur in Hera's ear. This man was certainly working on driving him crazy.  
      Hera stood up with purpose. He reached down both his hands, which Kiku took as he stood up too. They both toweled off and Kiku put his yukata back on, leaving his pants where they were. Hera chose a fluffy robe to sling around his arms. Their fingers loosely entwined, Hera led Kiku to the bedroom.

      "Okay," Hera selected a small phrasebook from a shelf and a notepad from his desk. Kiku stretched out comfortably on the bed. The bedroom was small and modest this time, wood paneled walls and the slightest pine scent. The nations' houses all manifested a little different with each passing month, adjusting to suit the zeitgeist.  
      "Do you remember much of the alphabet?"  
      "No," Kiku admitted, feeling a bit bashful again.  
      "That's fine." Hera's expression was tender. "Here--" He crawled onto the bed and handed Kiku the pen and paper, phrasebook open to a page on the alphabet.  
      "Let's start simple." The comforter rustled as Hera slid behind Kiku to guide his hand. Kiku held the pen and let Hera move it.  
Γ...ε...ι...ά... σ...α...ς  
      " _'Ya sas'_. Means 'hello,' kind of formal."  
      "Suits me then," Said Kiku.  
      Hera laughed. "Of course. Next..." He thought for a bit. "How about 'I love you'," he said, sounding pleased with himself.  
      "You're so sentimental." Kiku leaned back into Hera's hold. "Mm-hmmm...," Hera responded contentedly, resting his chin on Kiku's shoulder.  
      "I remember how to say it. _'S'agapo'_." Hera liked hearing the words in Kiku's voice. He slid the pen out of Kiku's hand and wrote the phrase.  
σ'...α...γ...α...π...ώ  
      Kiku giggled in spite of himself. He looked over his shoulder to regard his companion's gentle face. Hera leaned in and Kiku finally let him kiss him on the mouth.  
      "Show me how to write it?" Kiku motioned to take the pen back, but Hera took his hand instead, not letting go. Kiku made an indignant noise.  
      "How am I supposed to _practice_ if you keep--" but his mouth was again engulfed in a kiss, more deep and longing than the last. He sighed, resigned but pleased. "Fine." Kiku' eyes shifted to half-lidded and he turned around to push Hera into the bed. Under Kiku's weight Hera stretched out like a cat. They resumed kissing fervently, their chests pressed together, Kiku's hands on Hera's cheeks. Turning his head Hera sucked on Kiku's neck, eliciting a soft moan. Their skin was heating up.  
      Kiku moved his mouth further down Hera's bare chest (the robe had been discarded.) Reaching Hera's groin Kiku looked up with a sly expression on his face. Hera averted his eyes politely, groaning when he felt warmth on his cock. Kiku gave the tip a wet kiss and then laved his tongue over the slit. He licked up Hera's shaft, letting out a breathy sigh. Hera slung his arm over his eyes. All he could coherently manage to do was bring his hand down to hold Kiku's cheek and stroke into his hair. "Fuck," Hera exhaled, looking down to meet Kiku's eyes. Kiku looked back up through heavy lashes. Feeling nervous of finishing too early, he pulled Kiku up by the chin. Kiku kept his mouth hanging open just a little, lips full and shining. Pressing back up with his hands spread, Kiku crawled slowly back up Hera's body, slinky like a feline. He situated himself to be almost sitting on Hera's abdomen. Experimentally he ground his hips back gently, his ass pressing into Hera's cock. This motion pulled a moan from Hera's mouth, and he gripped Kiku firmly around the waist. Hera tipped forward so that Kiku was sitting in his lap.  
      "Tell me what you want, Kiku." He pulled Kiku's yukata off his shoulders and slid his hands down to his thighs, holding firmly onto the flesh. "Let me make you feel good."  
      Kiku crooned with pleasure and let his head fall forward, lips pressing under Hera's ear. Barely audible, he whispered,  
      "Fuck me."  
      Hera's lust driven actions were quick, clutching Kiku by both his sides and flipping around to press him into the pillows. Kiku gasped, letting his arms slide up around Hera's neck.  
Craning his arm, Hera reached into the drawer of the bedside table. Kiku mused to himself, _having lube always within arms reach is very much Hera's style._  
Hera uncapped the lid of the small bottle and poured the smooth lotion between Kiku's legs. Their eyes met, Kiku's face flushed and looking almost focused as he pushed into Hera's touch. He pulled his eyes back shut as Hera slid one finger in, then two, gently stretching him open. Kiku let his legs fall open more, inviting. His breathing was ragged.  
      "C'mon, Hera--"  
      Hera waited for just a second, pumping his fingers teasingly. _Is he going to beg this time?_  
      "P-please...nnh-- please, I need you"  
      _There it is._  
      Without ceremony Hera aligned his tip with Kiku's entrance and pushed in. It was still a stretch, and Kiku bared clenched teeth. "Okay?" Hera murmured. Kiku looked up and nodded, his eyes fluttering back shut. Finally buried to the hilt, Hera made small motions to try to tease more noises out of Kiku. They settled into a rhythm, as Hera sped up his pumps and Kiku pushed down to meet him, legs wrapped tightly around Hera's torso. All gentle acts had been thrown out the window and Kiku arched his back with every thrust. He leaned up to lick into Hera's mouth and suck, then he pulled back and smiled, eyes full of lust and affection. _God, I like him so much....,_ Hera thought, smiling back. The volume of Kiku's moans rose.  
     "Mmh! Ahh, Hera, yes...! Feels...good...hahh, filling me up like this--"  
      Hera remembered this pattern; he loved when Kiku reached this point. Generally, as soon as Kiku was taking a cock there would be adoring, filthy words spilling from his lips. Even during their first time having sex, Kiku had been _loud_.  
      Kiku was suddenly unsatisfied with his position and sat himself up on his elbows, pushing Hera back with one hand. Hera acquiesced and pulled Kiku back up to be sitting in his lap, his cock still buried inside him. Now Kiku had the leverage he needed, and he used a hand braced on Hera's shoulder to pull himself up. He forced himself back down with purpose, Hera whole body throbbed and he tipped his head back. Kiku was bouncing up and down at a maddeningly slow pace, working towards finding the spot he needed hit. When he succeed he let out a keen. "There!"  
      Hera gripped Kiku firmly by the sides and fucked into him at the angle he needed. Hera was dangerously close to climax to and he exhaled raggedly, "Kiku-- I'm gonna--" "Inside me, come inside me--" Kiku responded immediately. That was about all Hera needed to hear, as he pulled Kiku down onto his cock a few more times and then tensed. The knot in his lower abdomen released and he growled, spilling into Kiku's heat. He lay Kiku back into the bed, who was still panting needily. Hera pulled his softening dick out of Kiku, watching the come flow out with it. In its place he forced two fingers back into him, finding his prostate and rubbing. Kiku was letting out tiny sobs, unbearably close. With no warning he wailed and clenched down on Hera's fingers, coming all over his chest. He twisted his back as he rode out the orgasm, tipping his head into the pillows. Hera smiled and leaned in to kiss the exposed column of his neck. With his mouth hanging open, cheeks red, and hair flung away from his face Kiku looked thoroughly debauched. Hera leaned back and contentedly watched Kiku sigh through his aftershocks. After floating back to planet earth, Kiku looked over and motioned at a tissue box out of reach on the bedside table. Hera took some and handed them to Kiku, who diligently cleaned off his front. Then cleaned between his legs and prodded at the bedspread.  
      "Ah, you let some spill..."  
      Hera lay down beside Kiku with a lazy smile. "Sorry. It'll dry."  
      "Ehh...it's your bed." His eyes were closed, expression comfortable.  
They lay side by side in silence.

      Both of them must've fallen asleep soon after. Hera was met with bright sun in his face, Kiku patting him awake.  
      "I'm leaving."  
      "Mnn." Hera shifted, his eyes scrunched shut against the brightness. His head swam, he must've been woken right out of the middle of a circadian rhythm. "Can I make you breakfast?"  
      "No, I'm sorry, I have an appointment. Thank you, you're kind." Kiku's voice was soothing, his hand still on Hera's shoulder. Groaning exaggeratedly, Hera pushed himself up to sitting. Reopening his eyes, he found Kiku already dressed to leave.  
      "Let me walk you to the door." He pulled a pair of pants on and followed Kiku back towards the house's entrance.  
      "I let you sleep late," Kiku mentioned. Humming, Hera looked around for a clock. 10:34. This was not at all late by Hera's standards.  
      "Well, you know what I like."  
      Kiku looked back over his shoulder with eyebrows raised and a sly grin. "Hah."  
      Body still turned, Kiku felt Hera gently touch his lower back, asking, "do you feel okay?" Kiku laughed. He was so careful. "I would've stopped you if I needed." They reached the doorway and Hera leaned against the frame.  
      "Shall we plan the next time we see each other?" Kiku asked. "Hmm..." Hera considered, his face content. "No, I like it better when we meet unplanned."  
      Kiku grappled with his dislike of spontaneity. He then reflected, _well... last night I had just shown up unannounced._  
      Looking at Hera, Kiku leaned up and pressed a long, deep kiss into his lips. "Okay, that sounds fine," he responded with an affectionate smile on his face. With that Kiku turned around to walk away, waving behind him. Hera stared at him, trying very very hard not to feel lovestruck. A calico longhair brushed against his legs, which he leaned down to pet. Herakles felt ready to start his day.


End file.
